


Smile Flower

by wonuover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #whokilledJihoon, Angst, Angst AF, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, did i say angst, spoiler - Freeform, the killer is revealed here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuover/pseuds/wonuover
Summary: His last song. His last.





	Smile Flower

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one-shot inspired by Sevenscheme, a murder mystery thread made by @softrapline. Here's the link to the thread if you wanna check it out: https://twitter.com/softrapline/status/886751851567337472
> 
> Sevenscheme officially ended today and im in a lot of pain thinking back to Jihoon's death so here it is for y'all. Suffer with me.
> 
> Also, listen to Smile Flower by Seventeen halfway through if you want to get your heart ripped to pieces :*

Today is going to be a really busy day for Jihoon. He wakes up early for school and arrives even before the bell rang. 

_Soonyoung still hasn’t texted._

He frowns a little, seeing his phone void of any message from his boyfriend. _I guess he’s still upset._

Recently, they had an argument. Soonyoung wanted their secret relationship to not be a secret anymore, and Jihoon disagreed. It made Soonyoung upset, and they said some harsh words Jihoon knows they didn't mean. At least Jihoon didn't. But he knows Soonyoung, he knows he doesn't mean any of the things he said. Albeit knowing this, Jihoon’s heart still aches thinking of Soonyoung's words.

 

_‘Why are we still keeping our relationship a secret? Is this some kind of joke to you?’_

_‘Tell me, are you ashamed of us? Are you ashamed of our relationship?’_

_‘Or is it someone else?’_

_‘Do you have someone who can’t know about us?’_

 

Jihoon felt the pang inside him. It’s not that he’s ashamed of his relationship with Soonyoung, nor does he have someone else, he's just waiting for the right time. He wants everybody to be able to accept their relationship and that’s why he’s trying to take it slow. It hurts him that Soonyoung just left without hearing his side, but he admits it is partly his fault. Maybe he really is taking too long, _maybe there is no right time._ So then, Jihoon makes up his mind to tell everybody as soon as he finishes this song he’s working on. He wanted to text Soonyoung to apologize, but then decides against it. He wants to apologize in person, and he’ll have his chance later when Soonyoung comes to talk to him about the choreography for the music. He'll just have to wait.

He’s currently composing for his new song, a song he’s making for Soonyoung. He wanted to give it to the latter for their anniversary, which they’ll be celebrating in a few days. Jihoon was eagerly looking forward to it because he decided it's the day he would tell everybody about them. He smiles, imagining how happy Soonyoung would be, how his eyes would cutely resemble 10:10 on the clock like it always does when he laughs or even just smiles. Just the thought of it made Jihoon’s heart flutter.

He was working on the lyrics of his song when he heard someone knocking. He heads out of the music room, wondering who it might be.

“Jihoon-ah. Are you still working on your new song?” Seungcheol asks, his eyes wandering past Jihoon, inside the room.

“Yeah. I was just working on the lyrics when you came. Don’t you have practice?” Seungcheol’s visit was unexpected, but it wasn’t surprising. The older always checks on him, always makes sure he doesn’t overwork himself. It was normal. Except....

“Hey, listen, about last time—“ Jihoon starts, but Seungcheol cuts him off. “No—uhm. You’re right, I’m sorry. I realized I have to do something about it. Sorry?” Seungcheol holds up a plate of spaghetti as a token of apology, Jihoon didn’t even notice he was carrying food.

“No, don’t worry about it. As long as you do what’s right. And I’m not really hungry—“ 

“Oh please. I insist. My bestfriend needs to eat to grow tall you know.” Seungcheol says, chuckling. Jihoon makes a face and gets the plate before kicking Seungcheol in the shin. “Don’t tease my height.” 

“Alright, alright. I gotta go, I still have dance practice. Make sure you eat it!” Seungcheol shouts, waving as he walks away.

Jihoon placed the food near the piano and waits for Seungkwan for their scheduled internship.

Jihoon didn’t even notice the time passing. He was getting hungry so he opted to eat the spaghetti Seungcheol brought. Before he realized, he was done with the food and it was time to meet with Soonyoung. Jihoon sits in anticipation. 

A moment later, the door opened.

“Uhm, hi. I’m Minghao. Soonyoung hyung sent me to talk about the choreography for the music.” Standing in front of Jihoon was a guy he’s never met before, only heard of.

“O-oh. Okay.” Jihoon tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, but it was there, plain as day.

“Soonyoung hyung was pretty upset when I talked to him and he left the choreographing to me. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Yeah. Sure. Let’s get to work.” Jihoon tries keeping his tone professional and proceeds to discuss about the choreography, trying to dissolve the hurt and anger that clouds his mind.

As soon as Minghao left the room, Jihoon sighs, slumping down his chair. He was ready to apologize earlier, but now, he gets upset when he thinks about it. He didn’t think Soonyoung would be that mad at him that he won’t even talk to him. _He’s unbelievable._

They were going to eat lunch together after discussing the choreo but Jihoon guesses even that is compromised. He gets ready to leave, deciding to eat on the rooftop when he receives a text.

 

[From: Husband  
I’m coming for lunch.]

 

Before Jihoon could even react, the door opened and Soonyoung walked in.

They were both quiet, both too upset to say anything, knowing they will only hurt each other with the words that they might say. 

They were almost done with their food, but they both refused to say anything. Jihoon was itching to talk, to have everything resolved between them, but he’s afraid. He’s afraid he might say something to further push Soonyoung and finally make him snap. They both had to cool down first, and rushing things might just make it worse. Jihoon kept quiet.

Soonyoung knew this too. So like Jihoon, he didn’t say anything. There was dead silence around them, until they heard the door open. 

Seungcheol walked in, and Soonyoung grabbed this opportunity to excuse himself and leave the room. Jihoon sighs.

“You okay?” Seungcheol asks, sitting on the seat in front of Jihoon. Jihoon nods, although he was starting to feel not quite well. _It must be because I’m too upset._

He didn’t want to worry anyone, so he continued working on the lyrics of his song and entertained his classmates who visited him for advice on their lyrics.

When Wonwoo arrived, Jihoon was already feeling a little dizzy. It must have showed, seeing as Wonwoo asked if he was okay and offered rice crackers for him to eat. Jihoon muttered his thanks and ate. Wonwoo leaves soon after telling him to get some rest.

Jihoon wanted to, but he was almost finished with his song so he decided to continue working on it. Minutes later he started coughing uncontrollably, bile was rising up his throat and the world was spinning around him.

He stands up, bumping his right hip against the side of the piano causing a sharp dull pain on the part where it hit. He felt his stomach churning and he vomits. He was shocked to see blood on it. His insides were hurting and the dizziness was not going away. From outside the glass door he sees Wonwoo and Seungcheol, staring at him. 

He tries to call for them, but he was continually vomiting and coughing up blood. He struggles towards the glass door, his sense of balance failing, his legs barely holding him up. 

He was almost there. He just had to open the glass door... 

His strength has completely failed him. He falls on his side near the glass door, the only thing separating the three of them. He looked at the two, his eyes begging for help but they just stood there, unwilling to act. That’s when Jihoon realized. This was planned. It was _them._ Jihoon can't believe his eyes. Could Seungcheol, his bestfriend, really have done this to him? The person he trusted the most, _betrayed_ him? No, this can't be. This must be a joke, right? 

_This must be a nightmare. They couldn’t have done this to me._

 

_I wanna wake up..._

 

_I wanna wake up..._

 

_I wanna wake up..._

 

_Please. **I don’t want to die.**_

 

The pain was excruciating. He stares at Seungcheol, the latter’s eyes devoid of any emotion. Despite the agonizing pain he was experiencing, Jihoon whispered, _“Please... help me.”_

Wonwoo looks away, unable to bear the awfully painful sight in front of him. _He reminds himself that he has to do this. He has to prove himself to Junhui._

Soon, Seungcheol left the courtyard and Wonwoo followed behind. Jihoon watches their backs, as his friends left him there, helpless. His eyes started to started watering, and his friends turn to nothing but blurry figures moving away.

Jihoon manages to turn his head towards the piano. His eyes found the music sheet for his song near him and instantly, he was reminded of Soonyoung. 

_For some reason, sometimes, suddenly_  
_I keep thinking about these days_  
_How happy I am, how beautiful you are_  
_About us, who is second to none_

_**‘Soonyoung-ah, I want you to know. I’m happy that I met you. I’m happy that you chose to love me, despite all of my flaws and shortcomings as your lover.’** _

_If we ever become unhappy_  
_If we ever become apart_  
_What do I do?_  
_Of course, that won’t happen_

_**‘I’m sorry if I won’t be able to fulfil my promise of staying with you forever. I guess that was the last time I’ll be seeing you... I’m really sorry’** _

_I don’t even wanna think about this_  
_But sometimes I do_  
_I hope you don’t_

_**‘I hope you won’t be sad for long. Soon, I might be physically gone, but I’ll promise my heart will stay with you.’** _

_I always only receive from you_  
_So I’m thankful and sorry_  
_To the point I’m tearing up_  
_I wanna hug you_  
_But I feel nervous for some reason_  
_Why am I hesitating?_  
_I don’t wanna be like this_

_**‘I’m sorry I was upset. If I had known that would be our last time together, I would’ve ran to your arms and apologized to you.’** _

_Just like the sky is high, and the wind is cold_  
_Like the ocean is wide and blue_  
_I’m afraid that_  
_I’ll take you for granted_  
_I think that’s why I’m like this_  
_I’m nervous about that_  
_What if I lose you?_  
_I hope you don’t feel the same_

_**‘I’m sorry that I’m the one leaving. I’m sorry that you’re the one losing me.’** _

_I can smile because we’re together_  
_I can cry because it’s you_  
_So what can I do?_  
_Don’t say it’s the end_  
_We’ll be together forever_  
_Because I’ll stay by your side_

_Whatever happens_  
_Just like always, we’ll be together_

_**‘I’m sorry if I can’t keep this promise. But I want you to know, Soonyoung-ah. I love you. Even if I’m gone. I will always love you.’** _

Jihoon uses the last of his strength to wipe his tears, grab his pen and write the last of his lyrics.

_Don’t say it’s the end_  
_Forever_  
_Whatever happens_  
_Our smile flowers will bloom_

_**‘It’s not the end, Soonyoung-ah. I’ll stay with you, in your heart. Please never forget about me.’** _

_Whenever, wherever_  
_Even if we’re not together, just like always_  
_Our smile flowers will bloom_  
_I’ll be the spring to your smile_

The pen fell from Jihoon’s hand. His eyes slowly starting to close and his breaths are becoming more and more slow, until he draws the last of it. His body stays still, the beating of his heart slowly coming to a stop.

_**‘I love you Soonyoung-ah. So please... please be happy.’** _

**Author's Note:**

> no proofread or anything so im sorry for any typographical errors and wrong grammars ;; also english isn't my native language so im sorry for misuse of words and stuff
> 
> I cant wait for a new season tho! I hope min makes a new story~


End file.
